The following description relates to a multiple battery charger which can simultaneously charge a plurality of different kinds of batteries or the same kind of batteries in which charge states are different, and a method of controlling the same.
Recently, demand for mobile devices such as a smart phone, and a tablet personal computer (PC) is greatly growing in an electronic device market. With this growth, demand of consumers with respect to the high-performance mobile devices is continuously increasing, and demand of a market with respect to a high-performance battery having a great influence on performance and an operating time of the mobile devices is also increasing. Further, a kind of battery used in the high-performance mobile device is various, and studies on a multiple battery charger which can charge various kinds of batteries are being carried out.
The multiple battery charger is a device which can charge various kinds of batteries. Conventionally, when charging a plurality of batteries, it takes a long time for charging because while charging one of the batteries, the charger does not charge the rest of the batteries. Otherwise, while charging the plurality of batteries simultaneously, there is a problem in which various kinds of batteries are not simultaneously charged since the charger charges only the same kind of batteries with power having the same magnitude.
The present invention is directed to providing a multiple battery charger which can simultaneously charge a plurality of batteries using a time division multiple control method, and a method of controlling the same.